ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Moving In/Transcript
This is a movie transcript for the upcoming 2018 film: ''Moving In'' Part 1: Opening {Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo} {Shows Universal Pictures logo} {Shows Columbia Pictures logo} {Screen fades to a black screen} Narrator: Hello There! I am the narrator of this movie called Moving In! But first, let me introduce myself! Staff Team: BOOO! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT! WE NEED DETAILS ABOUT THE MOVIE, NOT YOURSELF! REDO! 'Narrator: Hello There! Have you ever thought what its like when someone moves out of their favorite place? Well i have a story for you! It's called, Moving In! {Screen Fades into a white house} Narrator: This was the Tumbleburgs house. They were a very curious family! One child named Chad Tumbleburg, he was the leader of the siblings, and even feels responsible for his deeds now! Omar Tumbleburg, who has a serious condition called Autism, he feels like he dosen't care about most stuff, and when he gets frustrated, he makes a big mess! Leah Tumbleburg is a spoiled baby sister. She likes to annoy Chad all the time, and Chad refers to Leah as "big poopy loser." Then we have Rosa Tumbleburg, the mother of the children, she even makes the best food. Finally, we have Josh Tumbleburg, the father, he likes to play and make the children have fun in the house! {Piano Music plays} Part 2: School Time!! Rosa: Come on guys, you will be late for school! Chad: Okay Omar: *acts like he dosen't want school* Chad: I am Chad, the luckiest child in the family, i spend my days playing video games and stuff. When my mother also tells me what to do, do i listen? Well heck no! Well, though, i do have a good expirence when it comes to roads and georgraphy! {Screen Showing a school} Rosa: Bye Omar and Chad! Hope you two have a good day! Chad: Bye Mom! {Chad and Omar walking to the school front door, and a Sony Pictures Animation logo shows up in the sky} {Shows Universal Pictures logo on a wall} and {Shows a Columbia Pictures logo in the sky} presents: '''''Moving In {Shows opening credits, see: Moving In/Credits} Part 3: Work Time!! Josh: Bye Honey! Rosa: Bye! {Josh then drives to work} Josh: Okay! Time to start! {Josh then passes doors and then sees his brother, Aiden} Josh: What's up Aiden? Aiden: Hello! Josh: *starts working* Part 4: Nailing Some Questions Chad: *enters Ms. Boats classroom* Hello! Ms. Boats: Why Hello Chad! We're just starting a new topic! Chad: Oh, I didn't knew :/ Ms. Boats: That's alright.... We are learning about Geography! Chad: WHAT?! *gets hyped* Ms. Boats: Okay, Okay, calm down. Now who knows the elevation of a coast region?? {everyone raises their hand} Ms. Boats: Allison?? Allison: 0?? Ms. Boats: That is correct! That region has 0 elevation! Good Job! Now who knows the elevation of a mountain region?? {everyone raises hand AGAIN} Ms. Boats: *giggles* Noah? Noah: 11,000,000??? Ms. Boats: Not Quite.... Chad?? Chad: 3,000+?? Ms. Boats: That is correct! Chad: NAILED IT! Ms. Boats: *looks at Chad and giggles* Anyways, now we will stick to Roads and Highways! *keeps chitty chats* Chad: I am very smart in Roads, Highways, and Geography! I do hope I will be a geographer when I grow up! Part 5: Time For Dinner! Narrator: Now it is 9:00 pm, and Josh comes back from work. Josh: *opens door* Hello? Rosa: Hello Darling! Josh: Hi Sweety! What are the kids doing? Rosa: Oh, Chad and Omar are playing video games together! Josh: Oh that's nice! What about Leah?? Rosa: Sleeping..... Josh: Oh, so, what's for dinner? Rosa: Chicken and Rice! Josh: YUM! Rosa: *Shouts* CHAD AND OMAR! TIME TO EAT!! Chad: What?? Omar: *acts like a dog that is running.... FAST* Chad: ??? Omar, what the heck? Omar: *looks at Chad, *acts like "IS IT YOUR BUSINESS?"* Chad: Oh.... That was.... unexpected Omar: smh Narrator: After a conservation with Chad, and Omar, they began to eat! {Skips them eating} Part 6: From Good, to Bad Rosa: Okay my children! Time to go to bed! Omar: *acts like saying UGH* Chad: Okay Mom! Rosa: Good Night Josh! Josh: Good night sweety! :) Narrator: So now, it is 12:00 am, and Josh then suddenly woke up from a text message from his mom. {Gets text message} Josh: Huh? {Says "Honey! I know I may be wrong, but this is nervous, your wife is a bad person! Leave her! LEAVE HER!.............................. LEAVE HER!"} Josh: *thinks and keeps hearing the word "leave her"* Leave Her! Hahahaha, I think my mama has a point! I should leave my wife! I don't care about my children. I WANT THEM TO BE LONELY AND STRESSED OUT! Hahaha. So tomorrow, I will buy a house in Parksville, AND GET A NEW LIFE! Part 7: New House, New Life Narrator: It is now morning and Josh is now currently in GTARealty (Greater Triangle Area Realty) on his computer. Rosa: Honey, wanna eat egg and bacon??? Josh: *Ignores* Rosa: *shouts* DO YOU WANNA EAT??? Josh: No, I am busy. Rosa: What are you doing? Josh: Ummmm.... Uhhhh.... OH! I am making people pay taxes, you know, like your average CPA (Certified Public Accountant). Rosa: Oh, ummm. Okay darling! Josh: My Life will be complete! *sees a house* OOOOOO! *clicks* *looks at price* What! $654,000? That's alright my real estate agent will handle this! *calls* Hello? Hey can we make an offer on a house? It is 4040 Island Glen Drive, Parksville. Oh, thank you! SO FAR I AM ALMOST DONE! Chad: *wakes up* *yawns* Rosa: *Shouts* CHAD, OMAR, LEAH, TIME TO EAT! Chad: Okay! Omar: Ugh! Leah: What?? {Skips them eating} Narrator: Their now done eating and now Josh is coming downstairs! Rosa: Hello Josh! Josh: I am going to work! Rosa: But, it's Saturday! You don't work on weekends. Josh: Well I have tax season! Chad: Wait, are you telling the truth or are you lying? Josh: What? Why would I lie? Rosa: Okay, if your sure, bye! Josh: Bye! {Josh then goes to his car} Josh: Hehehehe. I lied! Now to see my new home BABY! Narrator: It is 10:00 pm now, and Josh hasn't been back yet. Rosa: What?? He said he was working! Why is he not coming back? *goes to property search of Sleep County* *searches Josh Tumbleburg* *Gasps* HE LIED! {Rosa Drives to his property} Rosa: *rings doorbell* Josh: Oh, its you.... Rosa: Why did you buy a home??? Josh: Oh, ummm, I am sorry to say, but..... We have to break up.... K? Rosa: Why? Josh: I just don't care about you anymore. Rosa: But what about the kids? They will get bored all day, without you. They will suffer. Josh: I don't care about them too. Rosa: *Gasps* Fine, have it your own way. Bye! {Rosa Gets in her car} Josh: Don't worry stupid, I will get another wife, and I also have a big plan for you and your children! YOU GUYS WILL SUFFER! Hehehehe {Rosa Drives back home} {Rosa Returns Home} Rosa: *sigh* *goes to bed* Part 8: Chad Figures It Out! Narrator: It is now 7:30 am, and Chad woke up. Chad: *yawns* {Chad goes to Josh's room} Chad: *Gasps* {Chad Goes Downstairs} Chad: Mom! Rosa: Yes?? Chad: What happened to Dad? Rosa: Oh, ummm, we broke up..... Chad: WHAT?! What will we do without a father? Rosa: I just wish nothing bad will happen to us, right? {Chad Goes Upstairs} Narrator: Chad then wakes up Omar, and also wakes up Leah. Chad: *Shouts* OMAR, MOM AND DAD BROKE UP! Omar: *acts like he doesn't care* {Chad Goes to Mom's room, where Leah is} Chad: *Shouts* LEAH, MOM AND DAD BROKE UP! Leah: *acts like if it is not true* Chad: Ugh! None of you guys think its true. Y'all will see! Rosa: *shouts* CHAD, OMAR, LEAH Chad: Huh? Omar: Hmmm... Rosa: TIME TO EAT! Chad: Ok Omar: Pfft Part 9: The Plan is Reveled {Lighting Strikes} Josh: Hehehehe {Shows a "To Do List"} Josh: Maybe, if I get married to another women and make Rosa and my children move out of Peaksville, MY LIFE WILL BE COMPLETE! Josh: *writes it down* Let me also read the others I haven't done. *clears throat* Number 1. Clean the House 2. Do The Laundry, and Number 3. Sit in the bath, being nak- wait wha??? Anyways! My new plan will be a success! Part 10: Wrong Beliefs Rosa: Bye Omar and Chad! Hope you be good at school! Chad: Bye! {skips to Ms. Boats Classroom Entrance} Chad: Hey Ms. Boats! Ms. Boats: Hey Chad! Chad: *goes to desk* *puts out notebook* *sighs* {Skips to Recess} AJ: Yo, get outta me way! Lily: Hmmm... AJ: I said GET OUTTA ME WAY! Lily: Okay, okay. AJ: Hey idiot Chaddy Chad: ... AJ: You Suck Chad: okay, think that. AJ: By the way, you hair looks like a cow. Why would someone ask you out??? Chad: smh. You know, I am trying to have a good life, your just ruining it (a little bit). AJ: Oh, but that's good if I am ruining it. Chad: Why? AJ: Oh I don't know, but maybe one day, ONE DAY! I will torture you! Chad: okay... I will tell on you AJ: TOO LATE! I am gonna tell Ms. Boats *runs* Chad: WHAT?! *runs* AJ: MS. BOATS! Ms. Boats: Yes? AJ: Chad said he will torture me! Chad: No, he said that to ME! Ms. Boats: Well, I will believe AJ! Chad: WHAT?! AJ: *smiles* hehehe {Principal's office appears in the screen} Mr. Jason: So, I heard you told someone that you will torture AJ Chad: NO! AJ SAID THAT TO ME! Mr. Jason: Okay, keep lying. I will tell your parents this afternoon. I will call Dad. Chad: HAHA jokes on you man! Mr. Jason: What? Chad: Mom and Dad broke up silly bunny. Mr. Jason: I will call Mom then. *chuckles* Chad: Pfft She won't even care. *makes a weird happy face* Part 11: Grounded..... Rosa: *Shouts* I AM SORRY, YOU DID WHAT NOW?! Chad: Mom! AJ said that to me, it wasn't me! Rosa: So your saying its the opposite, huh? Chad: *nods his head up and down* Rosa: Well, I don't fully trust you, so.... You know. Chad: Ummm... Ahem, do I get a punishment since your believing that stupid AJ? Rosa: Maybe.... IF YOU KEEP AGRUING WITH ME! Chad: Oh... okay. Narrator: Leah then saw Chad, and decides to make Chad get grounded. Leah: MOM! CHAD HIT ME HARD IN THE SKULL! Rosa: WHAT?! *looks at Chad* Chad: I didn't do that. Rosa: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!!! CHAD, HOW DARE YOU PUNCH YOUR SISTER'S SKULL! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 193384858586868588488 YEARS! NO MINECRAFT, NO ROBLOX, NO POTATO CHIPS, NO HOT WHEELS, NO XBOX AND NO YOUTUBE! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Chad: WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosa: Hahahahahahahahahaha!! I knew you were faking it! Leah: Hahahaha! Narrator: Chad then stays in his room since he got grounded for 4 weeks. He can no longer play Video Games, watch TV, play on the computer, or make videos on YouTube. Chad feels so determined that he believes in his heart that he will probably try to do something to make his mother proud. Part 12: New Lady in Town {screen shows a road in Parksville} Narrator: Josh is now walking at a sidewalk by a road. He is also wearing a tuxedo in the sidewalk. Josh: *walks until a lady notices him* Samantha: Hello? Josh: Oh umm hi! Samantha: You look nice, are you getting married? Josh: No I am single. Samantha: Oh, well you look handsome, can I be your wife??? Josh: *thinks* Sure! Narrator: Josh and Samantha now go on a date to know each other before marrying. Josh: so, how has your day been? Samantha: It's been good I guess. What about yours? Josh: Good! Samantha: *smiles* Josh: *smiles back* Samantha: Do you do any work, like a job? Josh: Yes, I work as a CPA Samantha: Well can I tell you something? Josh: Yeah? Samantha: My family is rich, and my father gave me $2,000,000,000! Josh: Wow! Samantha: How much do you have? Josh: Only $1,000 :( Samantha: Oh that's alright. I can give you money if you like! Josh: Oh yes please! Samantha: *smiles* Ok! Josh: *smiles back* Oh, and can I tell you something? Samantha: Yes? Josh: I used to be married to another lady. Samantha: What was her name? Josh: Rosa Samantha: Oh that sounds like a beautiful name. But why did you break up? Josh: Because, you know, she was a bad person to me. Samantha: Oh! Josh: *smiles* Samantha: *smiles back* Part 13: Introducing Josh's Home to Samantha Narrator: After Josh and Samantha got married. Josh decides to introduce his house to Samantha. {Josh and Samantha enters the house} Samantha: This house is amazing! Josh: Thanks I guess.... Samantha: You even have a pool at your backyard! How fantastic! Josh: *chuckles* Samantha: Your house is awesome! I wish I had a house like this. Josh: I thought you were rich. Samantha: I lied.... Josh: Oh Samantha: In a good way. Josh: Okay! I can give you money! Samantha: You can? Josh: Of course. But you have to listen to me. Samantha: Hmmm Josh: I have a plan for my ex-wife. Samantha: What is that? Josh: I will make her and my ex-children to move out of their home to their vacation home. Do you want to help me? Samantha: Okay! Part 14: Omar Gets Messy Narrator: Since Omar can't talk, I will do the talking. Omar first discovers a big paper towel in the kitchen. He thinks to do something with it! Omar: *thinks* *lightbulb lights up on top of his head* Narrator: What can Omar be doing? Omar: *makes a water mess in the Living Room* *gets paper towel and wastes it all* Narrator: *Omar* I love water! Rosa then comes downstairs and spots Omar Rosa: Omar?? Omar: *makes a surprised face* *chuckles* Rosa: Why Omar??? AND YOU WASTED MY PAPER TOWELS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED YOU STUPID AUTISTIC CHILD! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Omar: *confused* Rosa: DO I SPEAK ENGLISH OR CHINESE? GO TO YOUR ROOM! Omar: *thinks If grounding is bad* *figures it out* *makes GIANT mess in the kitchen* Rosa: OH MY GOD OMAR. Omar: *kicks his mom and ungrounds Chad* Part 15: AJ Dies AJ: Oh look, it's Chad! Chad: I have video proof that I said you were gonna torture me! I'm showing it to the teacher! AJ: *whispers* Wait! I think I know what he's up to... Chad: Hey teacher! Look! Teacher: Cool. Let me put it in. Chad: It's Apple Juice's fault, not mine! Teacher: Cool. Let me put it in. *watches the proof and yells in a GoAnimate Eric text-to-speech voice so loud if you have headphones you'll go deaf* OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AJ GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SPOILED BRAT. AJ: What happened? Did I do something wrong? Teacher: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! *goes super saiyan* THAT'S IT! AJ YOU WILL DIE! AJ: NONONONONONONONONONONO! Chad: Mom, it's not my fault! Mom: Yes honey I know. It was AJ's fault. Omar is a big fat jerk. Anyways, WANT AN EGG AND BACON? Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts